


Why can't i just Win?!

by Voidsgalaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Bad Parents, Bullying, Disabled Character, F/M, Framing, Gardens & Gardening, Guidance Counselors, Heavily Inspired Work, High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inappropriate Themes, Kinda, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Passive yandere, Sabotage, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Slow Burn, Stealing, Unreliable Narrator, Workplace, Yandere, kuudere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidsgalaxy/pseuds/Voidsgalaxy
Summary: Junko Fukunaga is a Yandere Obsessed with the most Popular and Richest Boy in her School, She'd do anything to make him be hers. But, Because of a Strict Moral Code she has that can't be Overwritten there's not a lot she can do to keep her Senpai safe from Girls wanting to steal him.With 10 Weeks of School left and a Mysterious All-Knowing Person Texting her, will she be able to Make her Senpai return her Love?(Heavily Inspired by The Games Yandere Simulator and Love Letter: My True Feelings)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost the End of the School Year, But the Beginning of Rivals trying to steal Junko's Senpai from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you're reading this please leave a comment on the story, i'd love to know what you think! Constructive Criticism is Highly Appreciated!

My name is Junko Fukunaga. I am a Boring, Bland, and Average Person. Nothing is Special about me, but for some Reason People like to say Otherwise.

“Your Hair and Eyes are Gorgeous!” Blonde Hair is Common, and I’m not the First Person to have Pink Eyes. I Looked the Same as my Sister anyway.  
“Your Bow is Adorable! I Wish i had one like it!” It’s a Boring, Cheap Red Polka Dot bow that i use for my Ponytail. There’s nothing Special to it.  
“Having a Sister must be Great! She’s very Sweet and Pretty!” And Better than me. Even our Parents like her more than me.  
“You have Outstanding Grades, Ms. Fukunaga!” I Just do the School Work Given to me.

I Guess if People actually Complimented me i would be fine with it, But they don’t and Never will. Because my Appearence, Accomplishments and Life are Happy, Cute, and Pretty, but Who i am is Bleak, Depressing, and Boring. That’s what everyone says, and I’m Fine with it, It doesn’t make me Happy but it doesn’t make me Sad or Angry either. I Just Don’t Care. But even so, There is.. One Person. One Boy who makes all those Feelings disappear.

Kanaye Kobayashi, The Boy of my Dreams. Stunning Bright Blue Eyes and Hair, Beautiful and Expensive White Scarf, Adorable Freckles, and a Charming Personality, He’s everything you could want! He’s Everything i want. We’re Complete Opposites but i just know, One day i will make him Mine. But it doesn’t help that He’s the Most Popular and Richest Guy at my School, Girls are always going after him like he’s up for Grabs! Don’t they know Kanaye is Mine?! Well, not yet at least. But still, Those Girls make me so Angry i could just..

Well, Not Murder them, Even if i wanted to my Moral Code is Stronger than any other part of me, i would Simply be Unable to. I’d just have to make them unable to ever Take my Kanaye away from me. So far i’ve done a Good Job, It just takes some Threats to get Girls to back off, if not a Few Rumors outta stop them. Everything seems to be Going well! Only 5 more Weeks of School are left, That’ll give me enough time to Plan my Confession for Kanaye! I can Confess to him on the Last Day and we’ll be able to Get Married right after we Graduate! Just Thinking about it fills me with a Euphoria i rarely ever feel.

Though, Speaking of there only being 10 Weeks Left, Today is the First Day of them as i walk to School with my Sister, Chieko. I Know you think from what i said earlier I Hate my Sister, but you’d be Wrong, Even if my Sister is the Favorited and Loved Child we’re very Close, In a Way she’s my Only Friend. Kanaye was walking a Few Feet in front of us, My Sister must’ve noticed as she Snapped me back to reality by saying “When are you going to Confess to Kanaye, hm? The School Year’s nearly over Junko, If you keep waiting you’ll run out of time!” “D-don’t be so Loud.. I’m going to on the Last Day, He’ll accept and be Mine, i just know it..”, “Man, You really are Obsessive over him..” “Hey! We’ve made it to School!” I Say wanting the Conversation to end, i never did like Talking about my Obsessiveness over Kanaye that much. Maybe i was Ashamed of it? Something about it just felt.. Forbidden, Like my Morals were trying to Fight it off, But this.. Couldn’t be Fought off.

As we went into the School i was Stopped in my Tracks by a Horrible Sight. Kanaye was Talking to Erity Moriyama, Like Kanaye She was the most Popular and Richest Girl in School, but she was also the Most Cruelest Bully. She was Manipulative, Spoiled, and Out for Blood even if there was only a Drop of it, and she only got away with it because her Dad was rich. What was a Horrible, Scum of the Earth Nobody doing talking to my Pure and Precious Kanaye?! Chieko noticed and Quickly Asked “Is everything Okay?” Turning my Attention away from them for a Moment. “Y.. Yeah. Everything… is Okay.. I Need to go for a Moment, Go on without me please.” Chieko simply Nodded and went on her way, Leaving me to Sneak and Crouch behind a Bush near them and Listen to what Horrible Words Erity was Corrupting him with.

“Hey Kobayashi-san!~” Kanaye smiled “It’s nice to see you, Moriyama-san. Why did you want to talk to me?” “I Was Thinking we could go out? Not on like a Date or anything, But i know this Amazing Sushi Place! We should totally go!” “Oh, That sounds Lovely, But i can’t go today, I’m supposed to be Helping my Mother with Errands after School. Maybe Tomorrow?” “Ugh, Fine. See you then~” With a Smile i could swear was fake Erity left and Kanaye went into school. Their words filled me with Rage. How dare she ask out Kanaye?! She is going to get it! And i don’t plan to just do a Few Threats or Rumors, she requires much worse. But, how could i even begin doing something more?

Panic set in before my Phone suddenly got a Notification, It was a Message from.. An Unknown Number? I Quickly looked at the Message they sent; “Hello there, i couldn’t help but notice your Plight.” I Looked around Confused, Everyone had gone inside by now. I knew i shouldn’t, But i replied to the Message “Yes, someone is trying to take the Person i love..” “I Can help you, Y’know.” “How? and Why?” “Can’t a Person just want to see Two People fall in love? And i could use you to Weed out some Bad Apples from this School. As for the How: I Know lots of things about People. Things that they wouldn’t want People knowing.”. “Is that so?”.

“Mhmm. Just Listen Carefully.”


	2. Week 1, Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko's Plan to get Rid of her First Rival is now being set in Motion, She'll do anything to make sure she can't steal her Senpai.

“Erity Moriyama is a Big Troublemaker at the School. The Staff know of her Horrible Behavior and Actions but her Dad pays them to keep Quiet. It doesn’t help that she puts up a ‘Precious Angel’ Act when she isn’t doing anything bad.”, They Continued “So, If we can get her, or Frame her, for enough Bad Deeds in a Row, No amount of Daddy’s Money will save her from being Kicked out, And Kanaye would lose all Respect for a Troublemaker like her. So, What do you say?”. I Hesitated responding, I Wasn’t really sure if i did. Yes Erity was Cruel, and Trying to steal Senpai, but was it really Worth Ruining her Life over it? As I thought, A Little voice in the Back of my Head told me that I already answered my Question, it had to be done. “Alright. I’ll do it.” I Texted, “What should I do first?”.

“There’s going to be a Test Today, Come to the Back of the School and I will give you the Answer Sheet. Put it in Erity’s Desk.” “Alright, Thank you.” “It’s no problem, I just like helping out Friends~ But, this will be the only one I will Help you with, you’re on your Own with finding other ways to get rid of her.”. “Got it. I’ll see you soon.”. I Stopped texting after that, I Still had a While before Class started so I quickly made my way to the Back of the School. But.. No one was there?

I Got another Message from the Person, “Did you really think i’d reveal myself to you? I’m dropping it down to you right now.” Dropping it down? Just then i saw a Window Open from the Second Floor and a Piece of Paper drop out, I Ran over and Grabbed it. “Thank you” I Quickly texted her before Heading to Class. Thankfully Erity was in the same Class as me and never Came in until the Bell Rang. Making sure no one, Especially the Teacher, Saw me putting it in i quickly Slipped it into her Desk then went and Sat at mine. The Bell Rang and I saw Erity come in, Sitting down at her Desk and not seeming to notice the Answer Sheet. I Smiled to myself, Hoping this would go as Planned and the Teacher would notice.

“Alright Class, I Hope you studied well last night, We’re Having a Test Today.” Ms. Goya said, Handing out Test Papers to everyone. As she handed a Paper to Erity she stopped, Putting the Papers down as looking Suspicious of her “Ms. Moriyama, What is that in your Desk?” “Huh?” She looked in her Desk and Pulled out the Answer Sheet, Shocked and Confused “W-what-” “I Knew i lost that Answer Sheet! I See we forgot to Study, Ms. Moriyama.” “I Don’t know how that got in there! I would never Steal!”, “Likely Story. Please see me after Class.”. Everyone was Looking at the Panicked and Enraged Erity, She’s going to get Detention for sure! The only thing that would make this Better is if Kanaye was in our Class and could see this. During Lunch i overheard Erity talking to her Pathetic Groupies, “That Stupid Teacher gave me Detention for Tomorrow! She is going to Pay!”, It put a Smile on my Face hearing that, Not only did she get in Trouble she won’t be able to go out with Kanaye! If this is a Dream i don’t want to wake up.

You know, I Never really Paid Attention to Erity or what she Looked like, I Didn’t have time to stare at Trash, but looking at her now i can see why So Many Boys love her for her Appearance. Dark Skinned, Dark Brown Hair, and Gold Eyes that were clearly Contacts, Those Blue Pupils wouldn’t fool Anyone. She even had a Stupid Rose Pin in her Hair, Almost like she knew she was Made of Thorns. I’d Pity anyone who got a Chance with her or thought they could.

I Could Hear Erity start talking about what she wanted to do to Ms. Goya, They were rather.. Threatening. I Took out my Phone and started recording, Planning to use that somehow, it seems her Temper will be her Downfall~ Once she stopped I stopped Recording and went on my Way. The rest of School went normally though Erity was Definitely more Snappy and Pouting a lot, i got a Sick Pleasure out of it every time i saw.

When School ended I just made my Way Home, Making a Silent Pray for Senpai to get Home Safely as me and my Sister came home. Not wanting to Interact with my Parents i made my way to my Bedroom, It’d be better if they talked about me behind my Back rather than to my Face. I Got onto my Computer and went to “AcademyForums”, It was a Dumb Website where Schools could make Personal Forums for Teachers and Students, our Headmaster made a Forum for all of us on, so we could converse and work with eachother outside of School, We were required to have Accounts on it so i couldn’t just not Join it. I Saw that Erity was Ranting in there about what happened, and said something that caught my Eye.

“I Won’t even be allowed to have my Phone in Detention! I Won’t be able to post at all anywhere!”

Interesting… Knowing that i texted The Person “Hey. Erity said she wouldn’t have her Phone while in Detention. Do you know if there’ll be a Way to get it?”, It took a Few Minutes but they Replied “Yep, She would never think of Giving the Teacher her Phone, she’ll most likely Keep it in the Girls Locker Room. She doesn’t log out of Any Social Media she has so you won’t need any Passwords.” “Good. If I must, I'll talk to you Tomorrow.”. With that i Changed and Went to Sleep, A Smile on my Face knowing i’ll be Saving Kanaye from that Cruel Person.


	3. Week 1, Tuesday (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko's Plan continues with Great Success, She even gets the Chance to get Closer to Kanaye

For Once, I Went to School Happy about something other than Kanaye. While I still felt Happy about being able to see Kanaye, Getting Rid of Erity felt just as Great. Chieko was with me again, Cleaning her Glasses as I stayed in my own World watching Kanaye, when i Saw him go and talk to Erity. Quickly I went behind the Bush near them and Listened in.

“Hey Moriyama! I’m excited to hang out with you! We’ll be going after School Right?” “Well.. Not Exactly.. Someone framed me for something i didn’t do, and i got Detention, The Teachers won’t believe i didn’t do it!” “Oh, That’s awful.. We could still make it though! The Sushi Place is open 24/7, I’ll wait for you okay?” “Really?.. Thank you so much Kobayashi!” “No Problem, I’ll see you around”. How could Kanaye be nice to that Woman?! She must have him under some Spell like the Witch she is! I Can’t wait to get Rid of her… 

Classes were normal, Though Ms. Goya kept a very Close Eye on Erity, Probably Suspicious of her doing something else. When Lunch came around I saw Kanaye talking to One of his Friends, a Boy i only knew was the Sports Club Leader. I Got close enough to Hear them, Pretending to be on my Phone as i Listened to their Conversation. The Boy said “How can you be so Nice to her? Moriyama is a Horrible Person!” “Well, I’m not sure if that’s True.. She seems like a Nice Girl, and she only got Detention because she was Framed” “She could’ve been Lying!” “You don’t know that! Look, there just isn’t enough evidence to know what Really Happened, but i’m Trusting her on this Okay?”. Oh, My Sweet, Naive Kanaye.. I Can only Imagine what horrible things would happen to you if I weren't around.

When the School Day ended i Quietly Followed Erity to the Girl’s Locker Room, making sure she Didn’t see me. As She Went in I waited outside somewhere she wouldn’t see me, When she left i Snuck in and went to her Locker. She must’ve thought no one else would be Coming here so she left her Locker open, Perfect. I Took her Phone and went onto every Account she had, Making Posts pretending to be her, saying she Managed to Sneak her Phone into Detention as well as saying some Things about the Teachers. Considering a lot of Teachers had Social Media too it wouldn’t be too Far-Fetched to think one would see soon, While the Punishment for this would only be Extra Detention for her, it still Contributed to her Expulsion enough.

I Decided to stay behind for a bit, Seeing Kanaye at the Front of the School looking annoyed as the Time Erity should’ve gotten out passed. He saw me walking by and.. Stopped me. “Hey there” He.. said to me “Have you Seen my Friend Erity Moriyama? She got detention but was Supposed to be out by now.. Did something happen to her?” “Oh.. um..” Don’t Freeze up now Junko! Just Be like Chieko, Be Confident! “She.. Had to stay behind Longer, She was Caught using her Phone.” “Really? I Knew she was probably Framed for it, But she shouldn’t have gotten herself in more Trouble like that.” He Sighed “Guess i won’t be able to go out tonight after all.”. Oh my God.. This could be my Chance! “A-actually.. I Overheard you and her Talking Yesterday.. You were going to a Sushi Place in town right?” “Oh.. Yeah” “I Actually planned on going there tonight, If it’s okay with you, Maybe we could go?”.

Kanaye seemed to be Thinking, My Heart was Racing. What if he said No? Does he think I'm Weird? Oh God, Please say yes! “Sure!” He said “I Don’t see why not, You seem Pretty Nice”. I Felt like I died and went to Heaven. I Was Going to get to be with Kanaye! I Couldn’t wait! “T-that’s Great! Oh, by the way, My Name is Junko. Junko Fukunaga.” “Fukunaga?.. Oh, You’re Chieko Fukunaga’s Sister right? She’s in my Class. It’s nice to meet you! You’ve probably heard of me” It made sense he only knew me from my Sister, but I simply Ignored it and Nodded “Mhmm, Kanaye Kobayashi Correct?”. “Yeah! Well, We should be Going, I Don’t want to keep you out too Late” “Okay~”.

Kanaye was talking to me and we were going on.. Well, The Closest thing to a Date. Not only was I Getting Rid of Erity, I was getting Closer to Kanaye! The only way I could be Happier was if he Confessed to me. We walked out of School together, Both of us Smiling as we made our way to Town.


	4. Week 1, Tuesday (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko has the Time of her Life with her Senpai, But it's a bit Ruined when she arrives Home

Me and Kanaye made our way into the Sushi Place, Being Greeted by a Robotic Lucky Cat statue. I Smiled at it, Waving back for a Moment before realizing what I was doing and quickly stopped. Why was I acting so Weird?! Kanaye would never love a girl like me- Oh God, He saw me do it! Before i could explain he laughed and said “You must really like Cats, huh?”, “Oh, Uh, Y-yeah, I Actually used to own one” I was Surprised by how Nonchalant he sounded, i was Expecting to at least get Laughed at for it. Maybe that’s just something my Parents do..

We sat down at a Table and Ordered, though i just got whatever Kanaye did. As we waited Kanaye said to me “So, Fukunaga.. Can you tell me a little about yourself? I Don’t mind it but it is Odd that you asked me to hang out with you”. Oh, Oh Crap, What do i say?! “Uh, Well, the Truth is Kobayashi..” He looked at me curiously as I scrambled for an Excuse “I.. I've wanted to be Friends with you for a While, but I'm Pretty.. Shy..” I Continued “There’s only 10 Weeks left of School, i figured i might as well take a Chance..”. “Oh wow, I Had no Idea! I Don’t see what about me you’d wanna be Friends with, But i’m glad you gave it a Shot” I Stopped the Blushing i was no Doubt doing to ask a question myself, “Huh? What do you mean by that? You’re a Very Interesting Person, Kobayashi” “Well, In terms of Money and Popularity i guess i am, But i don’t see anything else interesting about me, i’m just.. Average.”. He stopped himself and Looked “Oh, Sorry for that, you probably don’t want to hear me talking about stuff like that.. This is our Second Conversation after all” “Oh! I Don’t mind, i.. Actually have a Similar View of myself” I Chuckled “I Actually didn’t expect you to agree to this”. He looked a bit Surprised at that “And how can that be? From what i’ve heard, You’re quite a Gal. And i still don’t know much about you!”

“R-really?” I Must’ve Looked Shocked as his Tone Shifted to Something more Reassuring “Yes, Really. From what your Sister has told me You sound Great. Very Smart and Kind, I’d be happy to Call you my Friend~”. My Heart ached at those Last Words, But i tried to Shake it off, We’re still barely that Close to each other. “I’d.. Be Happy too” I Smiled as his Face lit up, He said “It’s Settled then!”. Kanaye’s so Kind, It warms my Heart how Sweet and Caring he is. That’s why I can't let Erity steal him.

Our Waiter brought our Food and we Started Eating, We actually had Quite a Few Platefuls, I Didn’t mind as it just Meant more Time with Kanaye. Kanaye was Generous enough to pay and we Left, I was Feeling Happier than i’ve ever Felt, This Feeling of Euphoria was Almost Addicting. “I Had a Fun Time, Fukunaga. Maybe we could Hang out another time? We could go somewhere on Saturday, we won’t have to Go out in our Uniforms” “Oh, Of Course! I’d love to get to Know you More” The Part about not needing to wear our Uniforms got me Excited, I have a Dress that i’ve been saving for when me and Kanaye have our First Date. It won’t be a Date but I still might as well wear it.

“That’s Great! Oh, by the way, Do you want me to walk you Home?” “Oh, I’ll be Fine, Thank you though. I’ll see you tomorrow~” “Alright, You too!”. I Would’ve loved it if Kanaye walked me Home, but I wasn't ready for my Parents to see him yet, Mostly out of Fear of what they’d Say about him. Me and Kanaye Parted ways and i went Home, where i was Greeted with my Parents as i opened the Door.

My Mom was the First to Speak “Where were you?! You worried us sick!” I was only gone for an Hour or Two. “Your Sister came home on time, she doesn’t stay out Late like you.” My Dad next, I simply Responded “I’m Sorry, I was with a Friend and must’ve lost Track of time.” it’s better not to try and Argue. Dad Tried to Hide his Look of Surprise “A Friend?” My Mom Interjected “Are they a Boy?” “Erm.. Yes, they are. He’s a really nice friend-” “Oh i know he’s more than a Friend, Maybe not now but i know how Girls your Age are. Why can’t you be like Chieko and only have Girl Friends?”, “Aimi, be Nicer on her” I Looked at my Father, Shocked that he seemed to be standing up for me, This never Happens, maybe he’s finally realizing- “I Mean this seems to be the First Friend she’s ever had!” My Dad said laughing. Oh. Of course.

Things like this are normal for my Family; I Do something, and My Parents do everything to compare me to my Sister and Make Fun of me, i’ve gotten used to it. I Can understand they’d be this way to me and not Chieko, Chieko is a Picture Perfect Replica of Mom, She has the Same Long Blonde Hair and Pink Eyes though she wears her Hair Down, and she has Glasses too, According to Mom she’s just like her. However, while i still look Similar to my Mom, i have a few Things about me that Make me Different, like Pale Skin that i got from my Dad and Thick Eyebrows no one else in the Family has, but i think they come from my Dads Side. I’m too Different for them to think I'm Picture Perfect, but not enough for them to Outcast me from the Family. I Don’t Mind it really, That’s just how my Life is.

Though the Fact that the Things i have that make me Imperfect in my Eyes come from my Dad does make me Hate him more than my Mom. I Honestly don’t get why she Married someone like him. Some People say he’s Handsome, his Black Hair and Dark Green Eyes mostly being why, but he’s a Horrible Person. He’s a Lazy Job hopper who likes to Make Fun of his Children, how did my Mom stay with him long enough to have me and Chieko? The worst part is, He’s been thinking about becoming a Teacher at my School.

“I’m.. Going to Bed.” “Do any Schoolwork First, Okay?” “Yes, Mom.”, With that i went up to my Room, I Didn’t have much School Work as i did some at School so it didn’t take Long to do what i still had. I Just went to Bed after, Trying not to let my Parents' Words affect my Happiness for how the Rest of the Night went. I Can’t wait to bring Kanaye home as my Boyfriend one day.


	5. Week 1, Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Last Night, Junko must come up with another Plan for Eliminating her 1st Rival, Fortunately she's able to come up with 2

I made my way to School, I Didn’t have an Exact Plan on what to do now though, I’d have to find something during School. Chieko spoke while we walked “Hey, I Heard about what happened Last Night, Sorry about it..” I Smiled a bit, I’m glad Chieko at least Cared for me. “It’s Fine.. It doesn’t Bother me that much” “Still.. I Wish Mom and Dad weren’t so mean to you” “School will be ending soon and we’ll be 18 before you know it. I'm going to be getting a Job soon so I'll be able to Move out. I won’t have to deal with them then.” “Yeah.. I’m still holding out hope that they’ll change.. And be like they used to be when we were Little..”. Our Parents weren’t always like how they are, when me and Chieko were Little they treated both of us Quite well, But as we got Older they stopped treating us like Equals and Gave my Sister more Attention. They Praised her for Everything while Criticizing me for the things I did, even things she did too. They even had her put in Classes for Gifted Children but wouldn’t do the same for me despite us having the same Grades. I Would do anything for them to pay Attention to me, I Even Learned how to make myself Cry but that soon was ignored or Brushed off along with everything else I did.

As we went into School I saw Erity and Kanaye talking again, I Quickly went over and hid, listening in. “What? You went and Hung out with another girl instead of me?!” Erity spoke, making my Blood Boil “I’m Sorry, Moriyama.. It was getting Late, and she Offered herself..” “Still! I Only had to stay Behind another Hour!” “Look, Maybe we could go out again another time, maybe on the weekend?”, “... Alright, That Sounds great, Kobayashi~” “Great! I can’t wait for it~”.

How dare she talk to my Kanaye like that?! I Had to find a Way to get her in Trouble, and Fast. Unfortunately i was Unable to during Class but an Opportunity Came during Lunch. I was on the Roof trying to come up with Ideas when I saw Emiko Ashikaga, a Girl from the Gaming Club. Ashikaga was.. Interesting. She dyed her Hair Purple to match her Eyes, which she had Contacts in for to give them Anime-like Sparkles, She was also never Seen without the Pink Cat Ears she wore. It was pretty Clear to see that she Adored Anime, she even came to School with a Plushie of an Anime Girl she liked. I saw another Person from the Gaming Club, Hisoka Kamiya, Call her over from where he was to Talk. She put down her Plushie and went over to him Happily, Giving me a Great Idea.

I Quickly went over and Stole her Plushie, Making sure no one saw me. I went to the Other Side of the Roof where I had seen Erity with her Bullies before, I Saw them talking to each other with their Bags on a Bench nearby. I Sneaked over and Looked for which one was Erity’s, Placing the Plushie inside and walked away before Anyone Noticed. I Went back over to where Emiko was and saw her looking around for her Plushie Visibly Distressed. I Felt a bit of Guilt, but at least she’d Find it at some Point. As I went to Class Later i saw her Talking with a Teacher’s Assistant, most likely about her Plushie. During Class the Assistant Walked in and Said something to Ms. Goya, who Nodded and turned to the Class. “Everyone, A Student has had one of their Possessions Stolen, Ms. Ishitaka is going to go around and Search everyone's Bags. Please Cooperate.”. The Assistant, Or Ishitaka, began going around, Searching Everyone’s Bags. I Turned up Innocent of course but when she went to Erity she Stopped, Pulling the Plushie out of Erity’s Bag. “Care to Explain this, Moriyama?” She said, Erity looking Confused “I Have no Idea how that got in there, You must Believe me!” “You can Tell that to the Guidance Counselor. Come with me.”.

Erity looked Frustrated and Angry but just Got up and Followed her to the Guidance Counselor, I Just Smiled to myself. When Class was done i heard Talk of what Happened, it was Spreading like Wildfire. I Smiled when I saw Ashikaga hugging her Plushie Happily, and when I saw a Disappointed Kanaye hearing what Happened from his friend. “I Thought she was a Good Person, or at least not as Bad as people said.. I’m starting not to believe it..” “I Told you man, You should’ve never Trusted Moriyama.” I Overheard the two say. This is Great! Just a bit more and She’ll be gone for Good and Kanaye will hate her like he should.

As I left School i decided to go into Town, I Had a Bit of Money on me and knew a Good way I could Spend it. I Went into a Lingerie Store in town, I Would never go in one usually but this was needed for what I planned on doing next. The Woman working there was quite Pretty, Having Black Hair, Dark Pink eyes and looking pretty Mature Overall. She wore a Yellow Dress with a Black Cardigan. She went to greet me but Looked Surprised “Oh! You look a bit Young, Sweetheart. What are you doing here?” “Oh, S-sorry.. I Just came here to get something for a Friend, she was too Shy to come here herself” The Lady must’ve taken Pity on me as she said Sweetly “Alright, but don’t take too Long, We’re Closing soon”. I Nodded and Picked out the first Set I saw that i Found Inappropriate and went to the Lady to Buy it, I’m thankful the Bag she put it in was a Plain Purple one, i’d rather not have Anyone know i bought something from here. I Paid and Thanked her, Walking out with the Bag and Quickly going home. I Avoided my Parents so they wouldn’t see and went up to my Room. I Did my School work and Went to bed, Ready to do my Next Plan in the Morning.


	6. Week 1, Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just One more Day Left and Her Rival will Surely be Expelled. Junko is Confident this will go well, enough to get a Gift for her Senpai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be honest i'm not that happy with how this one turned out, hopefully the next one will be better

I Went to School with the Bag, Which Chieko quickly noticed and asked “What’s with the Bag?” thankfully i’ve been coming up with Excuses the Moment i got it “Oh, Well since i’ve been getting close with Kanaye, i thought i should get him a Gift” “Oh, That’s Sweet! I’m glad you and him are actually getting somewhere, and it Only Took an Entire School Year”, “Hush.. You know i have trouble talking to him…” “Yeah, but seriously, I'm Glad you’re talking to him. You two are the Cutest People ever!”. I Smiled at Chieko’s Comments, as we Walked into School I saw Erity and Kanaye talking once again, Her Bag was leaning against the Bush Nearby.

I Sneaked over with the Bag, Listening in on their Conversation while trying to sneak the Lingerie into her Bag. “Kobayashi, Please, You must believe me.. I Have no idea how Ashikaga’s Doll got in my bag!” “Moriyama, i’m not saying i don’t believe you or anything, but this has been the same thing for the last 3 Days. I Can’t believe you so easily anymore” “Why would i even steal it? Someone is framing me, I just know it!” “Well i wish i could help you find who it is..”. I was able to get it in her Bag as they finished talking. As I went to go in I was Stopped by Ishitaka, “Hold on!” “Huh? Is something wrong?” “Sorry Fukunaga, due to Recent Events the School has asked that I Check everyone’s Bags. Please Cooperate and Hand yours Over” i nodded and did as Told, Handing her Both Bags. She handed my Normal Bag back after Checking it, then checked the Lingerie Bag and looked confused, “Why is this one Empty?” “Oh, I got something for a Friend and gave it to them, I was going to throw it out here.”.

“Hm.. Alright, You check out. Have a Good Day, Fukunaga.” She handed the other bag Back “You too, Ishitaka.”. I Walked in but stopped at my Locker, Watching as she stopped Erity and began Searching her Bag. Ishitaka suddenly Gasped, Freezing as Erity looked Confused. Before she could speak Ishitaka showed her the inside of her Bag “Care to Explain this, Moriyama?!”, Erity looked shocked “W-wha- I Have no idea how that Got there!” “First Stealing, Now bringing Inappropriate Things to School. Do you ever learn?! Come with me.”. Erity was Quickly Escorted to the Guidance Counselor again.

News Once again Spread like Wildfire by the time our first Class was over, while i didn’t get to Hear Kanaye and his Friend talking i did hear one Girl speaking to someone. It was Kaori Goya, She wasn’t popular Per say but she was well-known as she was Ms. Goya’s Daughter. She was also well known as she was the only Disabled Student in School, Being Blind. I Heard her talking with another Girl “I’m Glad Moriyama has been getting into so much Trouble recently.. Maybe she’ll be Expelled, and i won’t have to see her again..”. That caught my Attention, after Goya was by herself i went up to her “Goya? It’s Junko Fukunaga, I Wanted to talk.” She looked up in my Direction “Oh, Okay..” “I Overheard you talking with someone earlier, I Apologize for Eavesdropping but what did you mean about what you said? About Moriyama”. 

“Oh.. I’ve never told anyone this, and please don’t tell anyone either but.. M-moriyama and her Group are always Picking on me.. They’ve done.. Cruel things to me”. I Looked Shocked “Why haven’t you ever Told Someone?” “They Th-threatened me.. To Keep me Quiet..” “That’s Awful.. I’m sorry about that Goya..”. “It’s fine.. I should be going now, my Mom will get Worried if i don’t show up for Lunch..”. I Said Bye to her as she Left, using a Walking Stick to Navigate. I Now had another Plan, but it’d have to wait until Tomorrow. The Rest of the Day went by Normally, though i saw some of the other Bullies talking about Erity, Seeming Worried about her. As School ended I decided to go into Town again.

I Still had some Money on me so I went into a Gift Shop, Being Greeted by the Worker there. She looked Young but not my Age, She had Bright Blue Eyes and Short Light Brown Hair. She wore a cute White Top with some Jean Shorts. I Don’t think she’s from here, I've never seen her before. “Hello! Welcome~” “Hi” I Said and Started Looking around. I’ve been listening in on Conversations with Kanaye for a while so I know a Few of his Interests, like the Ocean and Sea Life. He always liked talking about it, he finds it Interesting and thinks Fish are really Cute, I Love seeing him Smile when it’s brought up. Oh, Oh my, Sometimes just thinking about how Cute he can be Makes me Blush, I hope the Worker can’t see me. I Got an Ocean Themed Bracelet and Went to the Lady and Paid, Thanking her and leaving the store with it. I Went Home and Went to my Room, Looking around for something I could Wrap it in, I was able to find a Small Box and a Small Ribbon, putting the Bracelet in and Wrapping it.

I Went to bed, Excited for everything I have Planned for Tomorrow.


	7. Week 1, Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End of the 1st Week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope everyone's been Enjoying this! I May take a Longer break before Writing Saturday and the 2nd Week. If you have any Thoughts or Critiques about the Story so Far, Feel free to say them! I'd love to hear Feedback on this nwn

I’ve never felt More Excited, I Was going to Save Kanaye from that Horrible Girl! What I have Planned should get rid of her for Good. As I walked in I once again saw Kanaye and Eirty talking. I Went over and Hid like always, But not before seeing Erity’s Face; She looked so Beaten down and Defeated, even if she wasn’t doing what I was Framing her for it was clearly starting to get to her. I Heard Kanaye Speaking First “I just Don’t Know if i can Trust you anymore. You’ve gotten in trouble so much, I Don’t think i can Buy that you’re being Framed.” “Please.. Kobayashi, you must believe me..” She sounded so Pathetic, I almost felt Bad for a Moment. She Continued “Look, I’ll.. Try to make it up to you Later, Okay? I..” She hesitated “I’m Sorry.. For all of this..” “... Alright. I Hope you mean it..”. How dare she Manipulate Kanaye like that? Did she really think she was fooling anyone with that?!

The Day went by Normally again, Though Erity was Noticeably more Quiet and stayed with her Friend Group between Class more Often than Normal. As Freetime came around i Found Goya and began Quietly Following her, Trying to Blend into the Crowd. I Saw Erity and her Friends Talking, One of them Pointing to her as we Walked. Goya went to a Bench on one of the Paths outside of School, One that no one really Went down, and sit down, Beginning to Read with her Walking Stick nearby. As I saw Eirty and her Friends Approaching i quickly got my Phone out. I Almost felt bad for this, but i reassured myself i’d step in when i got what i Needed.

“Hey, Guess Who?” Erity called out, Goya looked up in her Direction “H-hi Moriyama.. Do you need something?” She sounded Scared, i almost Ran out there to Defend but i stopped myself, if i did my plan would be Ruined. “You know damn well i do!” I Started Recording with my Phone as she continued “I’ve been getting in trouble for things i Never did and it all started with your Mom! You’ll have to Pay for her, Kaori.” She really doesn’t have an Ounce of Respect for anyone, Does she? She whispered something to her Friends as Goya sat there, Frozen in fear but shakily trying to Grab her Cane. Before she could one of the Girls Grabbed it while the Other Pushed her to the Ground, The Girl who took her Cane gave it to Erity who walked off to do God Knows what with it. The other Girls stayed behind, Laughing at Goya and Pushing her back down if she tried to Get back up. It was easy to see Goya was Crying.

As Erity walked off i stopped Recording, Having what i needed, and Quickly ran out. “Hey!” I Called out to the Two Girls, Who turned to me “What are you two Doing to her?” “N-nothing!” One Girl said “We found her Crying like this, We were going to help her up..” Goya quickly Nodded, Possibly scared of what they’d do if she Told the Truth. I Must’ve looked Angry as the Two Girls appeared Nervous. “Do you really think i’m Dumb? I Saw both of you with Moriyama. If you don’t want anything bad to Happen, Please Leave. now.” . The Two reluctantly left, i Helped Goya up when they were far enough away.

“T-thank you.. Thank you so much..” Goya said, Wiping away her Tears. “You’re Welcome.” I Smiled “Come on, Let’s go find your Walking Cane”. I Walked with Goya in the Direction Erity went, Coming to a Place in the Back of the School. I Recognized it as a Place Delinquents at the School go to for Lunch, Thankfully it was Empty at the Moment. I Always had a Strange Feeling about this Place. It wasn’t anything Special, it was an Open Room with Boxes on the Inside and Outside, inside was a Couple Dumpsters, I Went to this Place sometimes at the end of the Day when the School had Students Clean. 

I Had Goya wait as I looked around the Place to see if her Cane was there. Fortunately it was in one of the Dumpsters, Unfortunately it wasn’t in one Piece. My Blood Boiled seeing the broken Cane, but I kept calm as I went back to Goya. “Goya, I’m so sorry but.. Moriyama broke it..” She looked so sad hearing it “Oh.. Oh no…” She Looked down before saying “Can.. Can you bring me to my Mom? Please..” “Of Course i will. Come on..”. I Brought Goya to the Teacher’s Room, Bringing her in. I Left afterwards, saying Goodbye to Goya.

However, I Wasn’t finished just yet. I Walked around the School until I found a Familiar Girl, Ishitaka. I Went up to her “Excuse me, You’re Ishitaka, Correct?” She turned to me, Nodding “Hotaru Ishitaka, Yes. Is there something you need?” “Yes, It’s actually really Important..”, She seemed Intrigued as i Took out my Phone “I Thought it would be best to Consult you First before going to a Teacher or the Guidance Counselor, Just look at these..”. I Pulled up the Recordings i had taken of Erity; The One of her threatening Ms. Goya and the Video of her Bullying Goya. Her Face contorted into Shock as she listened to the First one, Rage being added to it as she saw the Second. “This is Horrible.. Thank you for coming to me with this, I Will Alert the Guidance Counselor at once. Will you come with me?” I Nodded and we both walked to the Guidance Counselor's Office. She had no Words after Viewing the Videos, One of her hands covering her Mouth. She Gained her Composure after a bit, “Ms, Fukunaga, Ms. Ishitaka, Thank you both for coming to me with this Information. Ms. Moriyama will be Punished Severely for this.” I Spoke up “What about Ms. Goya and Goya-san?..” “They’ll be Safe, I Promise. You may not see them for a bit though.” “Okay, i’m just glad they’ll be Alright..”.

We left after that. Later while going Home i overheard Two Boys talking, “Did you Hear? Moriyama was Expelled!” “I was with you when we Heard the Guidance Counselor Telling her, Of course I know.” “Oh Yeaaah, I Forgot.”. I Couldn’t help but smile hearing that, Now she won’t try to Steal my Kanaye and he can be only Mine again~ As i kept walking i heard a Voice Yelling to me “Fukunaga! Wait up!” It was Kanaye, I Recognize that Adorable Voice anywhere. I Stopped and Kanaye ran over, “Hey, You’re still up for Hanging out with me Tomorrow right?” “Of Course! I Can’t wait~” “Great! Is going to the Park Okay?” I Nodded “I’ve actually Never been to it, That sounds Great” “Wait What? No way! We’re totally Going!”. I Smiled, We said Goodbye to each other and I went Home. I was so Happy i actually Had Dinner with my Parents and Chieko, Surviving through every Comment and “Joke” my Parents would make about me, which is why I never eat with them Usually.

Afterwards, I Went up to my Room. I got the Outfit i planned to Wear tomorrow but before I went to Bed i decided to check Social Media. The Forum on AcademyForums was filled with People talking about Erity’s Expulsion, i even saw a Few Comments from Kanaye which ranged from Angry to Disappointment. I Went to sleep with a Smile after Reading them.


	8. Week 1, Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko's 2nd time Hanging out with her Senpai, and some other Time Spent with her Sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, i didn't expect it to be so long until this chapter got out, but i tried to get it out asap! it was mostly stopped from being written by my keyboard breaking ;w;
> 
> i'll try to get sunday and the 2nd week out soon, but don't expect the next few chapters to come consecutively like the first week, i'm participating in goretober this month so i already got a lot on my plate lol

This was it. Today was the Day. I was actually Hanging out with Kanaye! 

I Had to look my Best for him, thankfully I was Saving an Outfit just for this. Well, it was actually for our First Date, but it might be a While before that Happens. It was a Simple Yellow Plaid Patterned Dress over a Button up Shirt, I Really Hope Kanaye Likes it, and i can’t wait to see what he’s Wearing! I Waited a few minutes until I was sure that my Parents had gone to work, I knew if they saw me like this they would just hold me up, Being Late to an Event like this would just be Insulting. Kanaye said he’d meet me at the Park so i made my way there.

I Saw an Interesting Sight as I did though, Erity and some of her Friends. They were outside the Cafe talking, but Erity seemed to be crying as her Friends tried Comforting her, I Couldn’t help but enjoy the Scene which also made me Notice the Help Wanted Sign outside it. Glad it was still Open, I've been considering getting a Job there for a while. It took awhile but i made it to the Park and there was Kanaye at the Entrance to it, he noticed me and waved as i walked over. Kanaye’s Outfit was Really Cute to me, though most people probably wouldn’t see it as Anything Special. A Blue Cardigan with a Black and White Striped Shirt and some White Jeans, He looked Amazing! But what really caught my Eye was that he was Wearing the Bracelet i gave him Yesterday, My Heart was Soaring.

“H-hi Kobayashi.” “Hey! Glad you came” “Of course, I Wouldn’t want to miss this~” “Same! I’m glad i was able to make it at all, My Sister wouldn’t stop Begging me to Play with her.”. I Had heard about Kanaye’s Sister before. From everything i’ve heard she sounds Fairly Young so i couldn’t help but Smile at that. We started walking into the Park as i said “You have a Sister?”, “Yeah, Well i actually have 2 but the other is Much Older. I’m talking about my Little Sister, Manami.” “I Think i’ve heard of your Older Sister before.. Chiyo Kobayashi, correct?” “Yeah! She’s a Manager for a Few Idol Groups in Japan, I Heard from her one of her Groups might be visiting our Town Soon”. “Oh, I Think i heard about that from my Sister Chieko, the Band is Lovely Lifeless right?”, “Yeah, I Don’t listen to music like that but the Group seems pretty cool from what she’s told me.”.

The Rest of our Conversation was Similar to that, we mostly talked about our Interests and Families, though i left out a few.. Less than Happy Details about my Parents, This was the 2nd ever time we’ve hung out afterall. For the Most Part i had to Pretend like i didn’t already know a lot about Kanaye, Like other things he liked being Exercise, Birds, Kids Shows, things like that. Kanaye is such an Interesting Person, everything about him just makes me want to hear him talk endlessly.

Eventually the Sun began Setting and we headed back for the Entrance. “I Had a Great time, Fukunaga!” “I-i did too, it’s a Shame we already have to go..” “Yeah, but hey, we’ll get to Hang out again at some point! Right?” “Of course! I Don’t know when though.. I’ll get back to you on that” “Alright, Great! Anyway, i should get going now. See you on Monday!”. With that we Parted Ways.

When I got Home My Parents still weren’t home, both must be working Late. I Went inside and saw Chieko was Cooking Dinner, She noticed me and waved. “Oh, Hey Junko! I was Wondering when you’d get home from your Date” She said with a Smirk, I could feel my face getting hot and tried to Hide it “It wasn’t a date..” “Bet it felt as Great as one for you~” She laughed “Hey, can you Help me with Dinner? Mom and Dad won’t be home for a while so i’m making Ramen.” “Oh, Sure!” Me and Chieko always loved it when we had Ramen. I Helped with Getting Ingredients and Setting the Table while she did Most of the Cooking.

After Dinner we cleaned up and sat down in the Living Room, watching a Movie that was Showing. We don’t get to hang out together alone so often, It’s nice to be able to. “Hey Junko, I was wondering something.” “Hm?” “Have you been thinking about getting a Job? Mom and Dad have been wanting us to afterall.” “Oh, I Have actually. The Cafe in Town is Hiring, i’m going in tomorrow to get a job” “Let me guess, Because Kanaye frequents that place?”, i paused for a moment, “.. Well, that’s one of the Reasons.”. 

Chieko let out a Small Laugh “I Can’t believe you’re so Obsessed over that Guy. Seriously, Lots of Girls like Kobayashi, he’s a Handsome Guy- and no i don’t mean anything by that. What do you see in him that makes him ‘The One’?”, I Scoffed “Most of those Girls have never even talked to him before, I've actually Hung out with him Twice! He’s.. Really Nice, Laid Back, Just Nice to be around.. I’ve never felt this way with anyone else~”. “Wow.. You really like him huh?” “More than anything~” She gave a small Smile “I Wish i felt that way about someone.. I’ve just never found the right person, it almost seems impossible to me.”. “Aw come on Chieko, I’m sure you’ll find someone, Just give it time okay?” “I’ll try..” “It didn’t take me until the start of Highschool to find Kanaye, Sooner or Later you’ll find your Senpai.” Her Smile grew “I Really Hope so..”.

Before we could keep talking we heard a Car Outside, “Oh, Mom and Dad must be home now.” Chieko said, going to the window and looking out “You can go now, They’re probably stressed after working so much..” “Yeah.. Thanks, we should try to talk together like this more” Chieko nodded as I headed Upstairs. I Didn’t realize how tired I was until it hit me going into my Room. I Changed into my Pajamas and went to bed, sleeping quite peacefully.

… Until the Buzzing of my Phone woke me up later in the Night.


	9. Week 2, Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko begins her Job at the Town's Cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a Small Delay in Uploading this because i have one of my Friends look over each Chapter before i do, and Unfortunately she couldn't this time. I Hope this Chapter is still good though nwn
> 
> And i would appreciate Feedback on the New Rival! For a lot of the Planning that went into WCIJW she wasn't Planned and Fleshed out as much as other Characters, so i'm not really sure about how she is yet.

I was tired and confused when i woke up, Thankfully The Person sent Two Messages so i didn’t just fall back Asleep. I Picked up my Phone, Groaning, and looked to see who it was. Guess i was right in calling them The Person, it was the Unknown Number again. “Hey.” The First Message read “Keep an Eye out at your Job Tomorrow, Kanaye will be with someone.” I Quickly Responded “Wait what? With Who?” “A Girl named Evelyn Greene. I Can’t give anymore information, She’s not from Japan and only moved here recently.” “Really? How did she meet Kanaye then?” “Met him while in Town, she’s going to Hanamura Academy soon and he’s going to help her Adjust to the School and living here.”. Another Text was sent from them “Unfortunately because of her being new to the area I don't have lots of information on her yet so I can't give insight on the Best way to Eliminate her. You’ll be mostly on your Own, sorry.” “It’s fine, I'm sure I can come up with something.”.

I Think i know what to do already, But i’d have to plan it out Tomorrow, i need to sleep now. I Went Back to Sleep, preparing for tomorrow.

\-----

“Thank you again Ms. Akamine, I’m really Excited to start Working.” I Said to the Woman who was now my Manager. I was starting my First Day of work now. She smiled “No Problem, Fukunaga! You’ve finished Learning the Basics of how everything Works, The Rest of your Training will come later. For now, Someone just got Seated, You should go try serving them.” “On it.”. I Went over to the Woman, Saying the Greeting all workers of the Cafe were meant to give and took her Order, Which i quickly Brought over to the Cook. Ms. Akamine was watching from the Sidelines and Looked Happy, Giving me two Thumbs up before coming over. “You did Great, Fukunaga! When the Cook is Done bring her her Food, I’ll give you a Break before having you Serve more People.” “Alright, Thank you Ms. Akamine.”. I was Glad my Job was going so well. But soon it would end, as I saw my Kanaye walk in with a Girl i didn’t know.

I Stayed out of Sight, But got close enough to see and hear them as they sat down. The Girl he was with wasn’t someone I was Familiar with, She had Black Hair with Twin Braids Framing her Face, Blue Eyes, and Pale Skin. She wore a White Hoodie with Black Shorts, but what really Caught my Eye was a Bunny Hair Clip she had, she seemed to really like “cutesy” fashion, I Could only Imagine her Personality. I Tried not to look Suspicious as i Listened in on their Conversation.

“I’m so Glad you were able to make time to meet me Evelyn!” “My Pleasure. I Didn’t want to miss out on this, I still don’t know a lot about Japanese Culture.” I Became a bit Shocked, she wasn’t at all like her Appearance Lead On, She seemed more Mature and Mysterious. I Continued listening, “Don’t worry, I'll Help you with it in no time! Hopefully you’ll be able to pick up some things from being around other people too, when you arrive at School Tomorrow.”, “I.. Hope so too. Sorry, I'm still Nervous about School, I don't know a lot about Japanese Schools...” “You’ll be Fine, Trust me. If you’re really that Nervous, I Can talk to you at School before Class Starts, Okay?” “Oh Sure, That Sounds Great..”.

At least I Knew where i’d be able to Spy on them now. Evelyn continued “Thank you so much for this Kanaye, I Don’t know what i’d do if i didn’t meet you.” “No need to thank me, I’m just Happy to help. Though I was wondering, Why did you come to Japan in the First Place?” She paused hearing that. Did she not know? “My.. Mother and I wanted to get a Fresh Start, After our Dad Passed away. I Don’t like to Talk about it..” “Oh.. I’m sorry about that Evelyn, I Hope you and your Mom are doing Alright.” “We are, there’s no need to Worry. My Mom actually got a Job at a Gift Shop in Town a Few Days ago.” Kanaye Smiled “Well that’s Great!”. I Didn’t Bother listening to the Rest, i had most of what i needed to Know. And i Knew what I was going to do.

Her and Kanaye already seemed to Like Eachother, but not enough that it would take a long time to Drive them Apart. If I did it right, I Could have Kanaye Dislike Evelyn by Friday. I Still had a Day of Work to do, so I'd have to wait until I got Home to Plan what I was going to do First.


	10. Week 2, Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Day of The Second Rival's Elimination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Think it's taking Longer and Longer to get these Chapters out -~- I promise it won't always be like this! And i Hope everyone likes the Chapter
> 
> This is the Official Start to Evelyn's Week! I'm already Happy with it as the First Chapter is already Noticeably Longer than any from Erity's Week nwn, i'll also be Using her Week to Give more insight into Students at Hanamura Academy! And Maybe into the School itself

I Walked into School, Scanning the Area for Evelyn and Kanaye. I did see Kanaye walk in and Stand near the Entrance, Where Evelyn said they’d Talk, but i didn’t See Evelyn. She must not be at School Yet. I Snuck and Hid behind a Tree so I could spy on them when she did Arrive.

Most of the Other Students were already in the Building by the Time she came, Running a bit as she came into School. For someone not from Japan, Her School Uniform was pretty nicely put on, You could only Notice a Few Minor Flaws. She still had her Bunny Clip on from Before. Kanaye waved to her as she walked to him, giving a small wave back. She spoke first “Sorry for taking so long, I Had some Trouble Putting on my Uniform and getting here.. Speaking of, How does my Uniform Look? I didn’t make any Mistakes did i?” She turned around for a moment to Show Kanaye the back. “Well, you didn’t make any that People would really Notice” Kanaye continued “In my Opinion you look pretty great!”. For a moment I could've sworn Evelyn blushed as she Replied “Oh, Why thank you..”.

I Couldn’t help but feel Angry at her. She had only Known Kanaye for a Few Days, Why was she in Love with him?! She probably only Loved him for his Looks, like so Many other girls Before.. If only I could get rid of her like them, But there is a Reason i’ve stopped after I took Care of Erity, I've done it so much before someone’s bound to get Suspicious.

Evelyn Continued the Conversation “ Anyway, I Heard that there were Clubs here at Hanamura.. Do you know when they start? I might Join one..” “I’m not really sure.. I’m not in any Clubs really, but sometimes i help with the Student Council. You should ask Ishitaka Hotaru, she’s a Teacher’s Assistant and knows All of the School Schedules.” “Oh, Thanks. What does she look like? I Don’t know anyone here still.” “Black Hair in a Ponytail and Brown Eyes, Before Class She usually Patrols the Halls or Helps Teachers, it shouldn’t be too Hard to Find her.”, “I’ll keep that mind. I’ll talk to you Later Kanaye” Kanaye Smiled “You should work on the Name thing too, Not a lot of People will be as Understanding as me”. “Yes, i know, It’s just hard for me to Get Used to.. I’ll try my Best though”. She waved Goodbye and headed into School to find Ishitaka. I Waited for Kanaye to Leave and go into School before i went as well.

I Followed Evelyn as she searched for Ishitaka, Trying to Blend into the Crowd of Students. Luckily it didn’t take long as she found her on the Second Floor, surveying the Halls for anyone who might Cause Trouble, and Specifically Keeping her Eye on 2 Delinquents loitering in the Halls. I Watched and Listened as she Approached Ishitaka, “Erm, Excuse me?” “Yes?” “What are the Schedules for Clubs? I’m new here..”, Ishitaka smiled “Oh, You must be Evelyn Greene, It’s nice to have you at Hanamura Academy now!'' She Continued “As for Club Schedules, Each Club starts after school at 5:00 and ends at 5:45. Though Only 2 Clubs operate each day, to avoid having too many Students stay after school; Mythology and Gardening are on Monday, Drama and Cooking are on Tuesday, Art and Science are on Wednesday, Music and Dance are on Thursday, and Sports and ESports are on Friday. Friday is also Reserved for Meetings between Faculty, Teachers Assistants, and Student Council.”.

“Thank you, I'll make sure to Remember that.” “You’re welcome, Come Talk to me or another Teacher’s Assistant if you need help with anything else.” “Will do.”. The Bell signalling that class would be Starting soon rang as Evelyn Left. I Walked to Class as I thought about what I would do Next.

\-----

After Class I Saw Evelyn walk out of Kanayes Class and head to the Cafeteria, which I followed her to. People were sitting at Tables, Including Kanaye who i saw talking with 2 Other Boys, The Sports Club Leader and another Boy i actually Recognized as Amida Enomoto, a Member of the Student Council. Evelyn stopped at a Large Board kept in the Cafeteria that had Posters Advertising all of the Clubs at School, Looking over them before seeming to take Interest in the Gardening Club. I Didn’t know much about what went on in the Gardening Club but i knew the Club leader wasn’t a very Pleasant Person, She probably wouldn’t like the Club once she got to know her. At least now I could come up with a Plan, though it’d have to wait until After School.

\-----

I Followed Evelyn outside of School as she looked for the Gardening Club, Thankfully the Poster had where the Gardening Club was Located. It didn’t take Long before she found it; The Gardening Club itself was a Patch of Land surrounded by Tall Wall-like Hedges, The Entrance being an Arbor with Various Flowers in it. I’m not familiar with the Rest of the Gardening Club but i know they have a Tool Shed and Greenhouse. Evelyn Entered the Gardening Club and i Peaked inside, Trying not to be seen by any other Members. Looking in, I saw some Land that was being used to Grow Many Beautiful Flowers, The ones that caught my Eye the Most being a Large Batch of Bright Red Roses.

I Averted my Attention back to Evelyn and the Gardening Club Leader, Dai Anno. Anno was not a Very Well-Liked Student, as she was Quite Bossy and Controlling. Her Black Hair, Streaked with Red, didn’t help with how Unapproachable she seemed, Many People starting Rumors she was or Formerly was part of the Delinquents, I can see where they were coming from with it though i just Couldn’t see it. Some of the Delinquents would probably find her too Cute to be one of them.

“Excuse me, Are you the Leader of the Gardening Club?” Anno turned her Attention to Evelyn “Yeah. I don’t think I've seen you before.. Do you want to Join?” “I’m new here, My Name is Evelyn, and i’m not too sure yet. I was wondering if I could give the Club a Try before Joining?”. Anno thought for a Moment “Well i would have done something like that anyway, The Gardening Club isn’t just for anyone who likes Flowers and wants to Grow Stuff. Gardening takes Hard Work and Dedication, If you can show you have what it takes then i’ll consider letting you Join.” A.. Alright.” Evelyn’s Face briefly changed to One showing she was Becoming Annoyed with Anno already, but she tried to keep herself Looking Neutral.

“Good. The Others are in the Greenhouse right now looking over some other Plants we have, I’ll Introduce you.”, Evelyn Nodded and Followed her to the Aforementioned Greenhouse. As she did i heard my Phone Buzz as i Got a Text. It was The Person. “Evelyn shouldn’t be the Only One to get to know the Gardening Club. Luckily, I Have some Info for you~” That would be Convenient to have, I Waited for her to send what she had.

“Dai Anno- The Leader of the Gardening Club. She’s not a True Gardener and is more Akin to a Florist. She uses the Gardening Club as a Business more than an Actual Club, Selling the Flowers others Grow on the Side, and Paying them back with some of it. Her Unapproachable Personality has Left the Gardening Club Barely kept Opened as many people have left or decided not to Join because of her.”.

“Daisuke Chinen- A Very Relaxed and Sweet Man, Often seen as a Little Brother to Students. He’s been Friends with Anno since the Start of School, and Joined her Club as a Result. His Relaxed Nature and Kind Personality is one of the Reasons he stays at her Side.”. I Had seen Chinen before, His Bright Pink and Blue Hair definitely Helped him Stand out. I Once heard a Few Girls gossiping about why he would stay Friends with Anno.

“Michiko Arakawa- Very Calming and Helpful, Always Willing to Help People with whatever she can to try and Make Everyone Happy. She’s a Childhood Friend of Anno and Seems to know a Side of her others don’t, which is why she Joined the Club. She and Anno are very Close.”. I Didn’t know Arakawa that well or saw her much. Her Relationship with Anno is certainly Surprising.

“Ryo Noguchi- Laid Back but quite Pessimistic. He only Joined because he was under the Impression He would be in a Normal Gardening Club. He only stays for the Money.”. Noguchi shares a Class with me. He doesn’t talk much but Seems to be a Good Student.

“Cho Hirose- Nicknamed “Walking Sunshine”, Hirose is The Most Peppy and Optimistic person in School, Easily Being able to Light up any room she’s in with Smiles. She sees good in Everyone, which is why she Tolerates Anno so much and Stays in the Club.”. Hirose was an Interesting Person. They’re in Kanayes Class so i somewhat knew of her, She seems very Nice.

“Thank you for the Information. I May need more Later.” “My Pleasure~ You better Hurry now, They could come back out any Minute.”, Remembering my Objective i quickly Put my Phone Away and Snuck into the Gardening Club. I Had to Crouch and be as Quiet as i could, even if they Weren’t Out yet the Greenhouse was still Glass and they could Look out any Moment. The Gardening Club was Decorated with a Few Hedges though which i could just barely Hide behind, whenever i felt like one of them might look outside i Ducked behind one until i felt it was safe. My Heart was Racing, and my Uniforms Long Skirt didn’t help and made me Worried the Entire Time about possibly Tripping. After what felt like an Eternity, but was probably a Minute or Two, I Made it to the Roses. I Searched around on the Ground for something that could be used to Trip Evelyn, and as luck would have it I found a Rock Big Enough that someone could Trip on it. I Placed in the Path of the Roses and essentially Hoped for the Best. I Know it was Stupid to rely on chance but with the Time Limit i had there wasn’t much else i could do.

I Hurriedly made it back out of the Club and Waited, It took a while but Eventually most of the Members, except Hirose and Chinen, and Evelyn came out. I Grinned as Evelyn started to Walk in the Path of it as Anno Spoke, “Now, These Roses are Something we’ve been working on for Months. All you need to do is Water Them, if you can do it correctly then we’ll definitely Consider you for a Spot in the Business. And Trust Me, Watering them right is a lot Harder than it looks.”, “I’ll Do my Best.. Anno”. Anno began to speak again but was Interrupted by a Yelp that came from Evelyn. She tripped on the Rock.

Before anyone could React Evelyn fell into the Roses, Everyone freezing and not knowing what to do. Evelyn let out a Small Groan before looking down and realizing what had just Happened, She Gasped and Had a Look of Embarrassment and Horror. It took a Second but Arakawa was the First to do something, Slowly moving forward and Offering Evelyn her Hand, which she Awkwardly took, being helped up. Nogushi didn’t move much either other than to move Forward, while it could have been to see if Evelyn was Okay i think it might have been to see if Anno was alright. She hadn’t Moved at all yet and Looked Shocked and Terrified, her Mouth was Agape.

Hirose must have seen from the Greenhouse, Chinen standing in the Doorway watching everything unfold, and ran outside over to Evelyn, Looking Worried. “Oh my Gosh, Are you Okay? I Can get you to the Nurse if you need him!” “O-oh, thank you for your Concern but I'm fine. I Think one of the Vines Scratched me but it’s fine.”, Evelyn looked back at the Smashed Roses, a Look of Guilt becoming apparent. “I am so Sorry about that.. I-i don’t know what Happened, i think something Tripped me..”, Noguchi sighed “I told you Guys We needed to Clean up the Ground around the Flower Beds, This was going to happen eventually.”, Arakawa shot him a look and Put a Hand on Evelyn's Shoulder Reassuringly “A lot of the Flowers can still be Used, It’s Fine Evelyn~” Evelyn gave a small smile until Anno Snapped out of her Trance, Enraged.

“Fine? Fine?! Nothing about this is Fine! That was Months of Work and she just Destroyed it! We’ve just lost so much Money!” Anno Barked as she Launched into a Tirade. The Look of Guilt returned for Evelyn even as she seemed to try and Hide it, Arakawa looking between the Two Nervously as she tried to figure out what to do. I Saw Chinen Shrink back into the Greenhouse clearly not knowing what to do while Noguchi stood to the Side and acted like it was Normal. Hirose seemed to be In Thought for a Moment before a Lightbulb went off in her head, “I Know! Anno just needs a Hug!” She said in the Midst of Anno’s Ranting, not waiting for Anno to Respond before Embracing her tightly. Anno Tensed up upon first being Hugged but seemed to Relax and let it happen though still didn’t look Happy, Hirose really can Help People Down.

Anno sighed and looked at Evelyn, “Look, you’re probably a Good Person but i’m not sure if i can let you in after that.. I’m sure you’ll find something else, Hanamura has lots of Clubs” “I.. Understand. Thank you, Anno.”. Chinen had come out and went over to Everyone, saying “Um, It’s almost time to go home now, we should start getting ready to go..”, Arakawa replied “Wait really? I Had no Idea!” Noguchi seemed relieved “Finally..”. Knowing that i decided to Leave and Collect my Things to go home, my Work was Done so i didn’t need to Stay.

I Got my Bag and Started Leaving, Chieko said she’d be late Leaving School Today so i left without her. As I left I Saw Kanaye and Evelyn talking beside the Gate, I Walked by them, Pretending to leave and Hiding behind the Other Side of the Gate. “So, how did the Gardening Club go?” Kanaye said, “Not.. Good.. I don’t want to talk about it..” “Oh.. I’m Sorry about that, hopefully you’ll have a Better Time Tomorrow with whatever Club you go for”, “I Hope so..”. I Felt Ecstatic hearing that, if it went as well as it did this time then it should go well for the Rest of the Week! She’s never going to get a Chance to have my Kanaye.


End file.
